Ang Genius at ang Dobe
by Hunter K
Summary: Maraming dahilan kung bakit di dapat kaingitan ng isang dobe and isang genius... masyado lang siyang bopols para mapansin...


_**NOTE:**_ _This Fic will be translated in English not later than Sasuke-kun's B-day... Watch out for it... nn_

**Summary:** Maraming dahilan kung bakit di dapat kaingitan ng isang dobe and isang genius... masyado lang siyang bopols para mapansin...

_There are too many reasons why a dunce shouldn't envy a genius... He's just too dumb to know..._

**AN:** Ito ay resulta ng pagkadesperado ng author na mapanood ang Naruto... Kung hindi ako ipapahiya ng utak ko, ang ibig sabihin ng _dobe_ ay _dunce_

AH... EH... TAGLISH, KASI HINDI TALAGA AKO MAGALING MAGSULAT SA FILIPINO... HINDI NA AKO NAGTATAKANG PINALAKOL AKO NG FIL. TEACHER KO... uu;

**DISCLAIMER:** HINDI KO PAGMAMAY-ARI ANG NARUTO... NAKIKIHIRAM LANG AKO NG CHARACTERS...

* * *

**Ang Genius at ang **_**Dobe  
(The Genius and the Dunce)  
ni Hunter Kai**_

**PART 1**

...-(POV ni Sasuke)-...

"Sasuke-kun!" Sigaw ng isang matining at nakakairitang boses. Gusto kong takpan ang tainga ko. Pero, para sa kapakanan ng aking _'cool bastard'-image, _pinilit kong ibaling sa iba ang atensyon ko.

Ipinagpatuloy ko ang pagbabasa. Kunwari di ko napansin.

"Sasuke-kun!"

May mabigat na dumantay sa akin. Tinignan ko sya gamit ang pinakmatalas na tingin ko. . Nahiwa ko yata dahil napaatras siya. Hindi ko alam. Ang alam ko lang, matalas ang tingin ko. hindi ko alam kung nakakahiwa...

"Ano!" Masmarahas ang pagkakasabi kaysa sa gusto kong tono.

Pero manhid yata ang babaeng ito. Ngumiti lang siya sabay upo sa tabi ko. "Kumusta Sasuke?"

_"Pake mo!"_ gusto kong sabihin yon... Pero, my thoughts got the better of me. So I manage to let out a walang kabuhay-buhay na, "Okay lang..."

Salamat. Tahimik na uli! Pwede nang magreview...

"Arghh!"

_"Pak shet!" _(erm... heheheh... fuckshit po yan)

Mabuti na lang hindi lumabas ang mga ipinagbabawal na salitang iyon. Sa halip, tumayo ako, sabay talon sa taas ng punong lumililim sa amin. Hindi na ako kailangang magulat. Siya lang naman ang nakakagawa ng pinakanakakairitang tunog sa buong universe. Sinipa ko siya sa kanyang tagiliran para mahulog sa pagkaka-upo niya sa isang sanga. At mula sa taas ng puno, sinigawan ko siya ng:

"Kung gusto mong mag-ingay, doon ka sa bundok!"

Ewan ko kung naiiba pa ako sa kanya sa ginawa ko. Pero twing nakikita ko ang bopols na 'to, nawawala ako sa sarili ko... parang...

...-(POV ni Naruto)-...

_"Pesteng Sasuke! Ano nanamang drama nya?"_ angal ko sa sarili ko habang pinapagpagan ang paborito kong orange jumpsuit na hinding-hindi ko ipagpapalit khit sa isang milyong tuxedo. Uhm, pero kung ramen, ibang usapan na yun... _YUM!_

Teka, nalilihis tayo.

Agad akong tumayo at sabay turo sa kanya ng hintuturo, na tila nagaakusa... "Ano nanaman bang problema mo!" Medyo hysteric yatta ang pagkakasabi ko at napangiwi sya...

"ARG! Kilala mo ba kung sinong sinipa mo!", patuloy ko... _'Heh! Kala mo papalampasin kita?'_

"Sinipa mo si UZUMAKI NARUTO! Ang susunod na magiging Hokage ng Konoha!" Sigaw ko sa direksyon niya, with laway splashes pa! Sayang nasa taas sya, di sya inabot ng special deadly attack ko.

"Bumaba ka rito!" Hamon ko... Ngumiti siya gamit ang kanyang trademark na pang-insultong ngiti. _'Kala mo tatalaban ako nyan?'_

"Bumaba ka dito, Sasukeng DUWAG!"

Heh! Napansin ko ang pagbabalik ng mga talim sa kanyang mga mata. _'Effective!' _Twing tinatawag ko syang duwag, napuputol ang pisi nya... Isa lang ang ibig sabihin nun... totoo...

Naghanda ako para sa pagsugod ni Sasukeng duwag mula sa itaas. Pero ang hindi ko napaghandaan ay ang malabong anyo na kulay pink mula sa gilid at

BAM!

lumabo ang paligid... hanggang sa puro itim nalang...

...-(Balik sa POV ni Sasuke)-...

Nawala ako sa iniisip ko. Nakialam nanaman kasi si Sakura. Agad akong bumaba para pumunta sa school para magtake ng exam, bago pa ako malate...

xxx AFTER THREE(3) DAYS! xxx

Nakapaskil sa lobby ng paaralan ang lahat ng scores. Syempre, di maiiwasan ang chikahan at komparahan ('comparison'... Buds, ano tagalog nito?).

"Bakit nataasan sya ni Neji?"

"Ewan..."

"Sasuke! Sayang, isa nalang perfect mo na sana..."

"OO nga... Pero okay lang yun, wala namang taong perfect..."

Gusto kong isara ang tainga ko tulad ng ginagawa ni Hanamichi Sakuragi. Siguro dapat akong pumunta sa kanya after ng klase para magpaturo ng technique na yun.

"Hangang dyan lang ba ang kaya mo Uchiha?"

Hindi ko na kailangang lumingon. Si Neji iyon. Nangungutya. Binale-wala ko siya. Agad kong inayos ang mga gamit ko at tumayo sa kinauupuan ko para umuwi ng maaga bago pa mapuno ang salop.

Sa daan pauwi, nakita ko ang kulugo. Nakaupo sa ilalim ng puno. Tulad ng dati, pinupunit ang mga test papers nya.

Tumayo ako sa harap niya. Hindi siya tumingin agad. Alam ko, umiiyak siya.

"Umalis ka!", he stubbornly kicked the leaves on the ground. xx (cencya na guys. can't help it...) Nakayuko parin. Hinintay kong mawala ang tantrums ng bata.

'Wag na nating ipagkaila. Naiingit ako sa kanya, kahit gaano pa sya ka bopols. Walang pwersang nagtutulak sa kanyang gawin ang mga bagay na gusto n'ya. At mahirap mang aminin, siya lang ang taong tumatanggap sa tunay na katauhan ni Sasuke nang hindi na naghahanap ng labis.

Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali. "Ano bang kailangan mo?" Tumitig sa akin ang purong asul na mga mata. Wala na ang bakas ng tantrums nya kanina. Minsan tuloy nagtataka ako kung papano niya nagagawang kontrolin ang emosyon niya.

Umupo ako sa tabi niya.

"Gusto kitang matalo, Sasuke...", simula niya, na ikinagulat ko naman... Seryoso ang tono niya. "...para mapansin ako ng iba..."

Heh! Hindi ko napigilan ang ngiting umakyat sa labi ko. Sumandal ako sa puno. At tumingin sa asul na langit. Nakakasilaw, pero nakakarelax. At agad akong nagtaka kung bakit ina-associate and kulay blue sa kalungkutan. Samantalang...

Napalingon ako sa tabi ko dahil tumayo na si Naruto. Tumingala ako. Nakangiti siya. "Tatalunin kita Sasuke, pangako yan!"

May naglalarong apoy sa kalagitnaan ng payapang karagatan sa kanyang mga mata. Apoy ng determinasyon. Apoy ng satisfaction(anong tagalog uli?). Hindi ko masabi. Pero nasisiguro kong wala ni kaunting na bakas ng kalungkutan doon, sa kabila ng pagiging kulay asul...

Napangiti ako. Hindi ngiting nang-aasar na trademark ko daw. Kundi ngiti ng tunay na Sasukeng matagal na ikinulong ng katungkulang maghiganti...

"Bopols..." bulong ko... "'di mo ako matatalo..."

At uli, nawala ako sa aking sarili... parang...

Parang ibong nakalaya sa matagal nang pagkakapiit...

* * *

**END NOTES:** Prelim exams ngaun... Pero eto ako, nagsusulat ng fic... instead na magreview... Ay naku! Ayaw ko kc ung subject kya d me ngrereview. Gud luck nalang sa akin... 

Alin ako dun sa dalawa? (dobe/genius)

Secret!

Hulaan nyo!

NOTE: Pwedeng End na 'to... Pero kung gusto nyo pa... pwede pang dagdagan! WOOHOOO! FIRST FILIPINO STORY KO 'TO! YEHEY! ITO NGA PALA AY INSPIRED BY THE FILIPINO COMMUNITY DITO SA DI KO MAHANAP C2 NATIN EH! nn; KUNG ALAM N'YO YUNG HIDDEN ADOBO VILLAGE... (HIDDEN TALAGA, HINDI KO MAHANAP EH) PAKI SABI NALANG PO KUNG PAANO MAKAKAPAG-SUBSCRIBE ANG INYONG LINGKOD...


End file.
